This invention relates to an optical glass used in the near ultraviolet region and, more particularly, to an optical glass which suffers little change in refractive index by radiation of strong light having wavelengths of 300 nm to 400 nm (e.g., super high pressure mercury vapor lamp and ultraviolet laser).
As an optical system using near ultraviolet rays, known in the art is an optical lithography for exposing and copying a fine pattern of an integrated circuit on a wafer such as a silicon wafer, i.e., an exposure device called i-line stepper using the i-line (365 nm) of a super high pressure mercury vapor lamp. In this exposure device, there is an increasing tendency to expanding the exposure area with increase in integration in LSI. In an optical system of the i-line stepper, lenses having a diameter of 200 mm or over is generally used. The optical glass for i-line used for these lenses are required to have very high homogeneity, to have internal transmittance for i-line of 99% or over in glass having thickness of 10 mm and to be free from deterioration due to ultraviolet radiation, i.e., solarization.
For this reason, the optical glasses for i-line are produced on the basis of established technique including adoption of high purity materials including little impurities, use of cleaner steps for mixing and melting of materials and removal of strain by highly-homogeneous melting and precision annealing.
However, as integration of LSI tends to increase further, it is desired for the i-line stepper to have improved exposure and copying capabilities and durability over a long period of time and optical lenses used for the i-line stepper are desired to have high homogeneity, high transmittance, resistivity to solarization and also resistivity to the i-line radiation, namely little change in refractive index by i-line radiation.
As to change in refractive index by radiation of light, there is a phenomenon called the compaction phenomenon in which synthetic quartz glass undergoes changes in transmittance and density by radiation of excimer laser beam of a high level over a long period of time with resulting change in refractive index and the shape of glass surface.
The synthetic quartz glass is produced by synthesizing silicon oxide in the form of fine powder by burning silicon tetrachloride with oxyhydrogen flame and sintering this silicon oxide powder by heating it at a high temperature. That is, it is synthesized by the reaction:SiCl4+2O2+4H2→SiO2+4HCl+2H2O
The compaction phenomenon is considered to occur due to ions (OH− and H+) derived from water content remaining in the synthesized quartz glass and/or cutting of the Si—O bond caused by incompleteness of reaction.
In the optical glasses for i-line offered for the i-line radiation, occurrence of the compaction phenomenon has not been specifically known.
It has unexpectedly been found that, in the optical glass for i-line, deterioration in homogeneity due to change in refractive index and increase in strain, and deformation in the shape of the glass surface take place, in the same manner as was known in synthetic quartz glass, in a portion where ultraviolet ray or laser beam of a high level within the wavelength range from 300 nm to 400 nm has been radiated and, therefore, the optical glass for i-line does not possess sufficient resistivity to light. An optical system using such optical glasses, therefore, tend to produce deterioration in image quality which will cause a problem in further increase in integration of LSI and improvement in the exposure and copying capabilities of the i-line stepper.
For example, PBL1Y which is an optical glass for i-line made by Ohara K. K. has undergone change in refractive index (Δn) of Δn=+9.0×10−6 in a portion where laser beam having wavelength of 355 nm has been radiated by a Q-switch pulse solid laser under conditions of output of 1.2 W, beam diameter of 2.6 mm, radiation time of 3 hours and total pulse number of 5.4×107 pulses.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an optical glass having excellent resistivity to change by radiation of light in which change in refractive index caused by radiation of ultraviolet ray or laser beam of a high level having wavelengths within a range from 300 nm to 400 nm is restrained.